


Newt and Tina's First Date

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: The title explains it all.





	Newt and Tina's First Date

It had taken a long time for Newt to gather the courage to ask Tina out, and by some strange miracle she had said yes. Newt was horribly nervous and kept pacing back and forth while waiting for Tina to get ready. Queenie walked in, cleaning the apartment. "Relax", she told Newt. "Tina really likes you". It provided Newt with some comfort that Queenie had said this, as she was a legilimens and therefore could confirm how Tina felt about Newt. Finally, Tina was ready and Newt was completely unprepared for how beautiful she would look. She was wearing a knee-length gold silk dress with a matching feather necklace and heels, all of which had been clearly borrowed from Queenie. "You look gorgeous", Newt said. Tina smiled, blushing and did a little twirl so that he could see the whole outfit. It was the most adorable thing Newt had ever seen. "Shall we get going? The restaurant awaits", Newt offered Tina his arm.


End file.
